


ART - Aliens, Prometheus and Pacific Rim

by Tarlan



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986), Pacific Rim (2013), Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens Prometheus and Pacific Rim wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Aliens, Prometheus and Pacific Rim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashasheiress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akashasheiress), [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts), [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts), [Primitiveradiogoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Primitiveradiogoddess), [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts), [Sotto_voce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sotto_voce), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**ALIEN Movies**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/476298/476298_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/427871/427871_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Prometheus**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/466495/466495_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Pacific Rim - Hermann and Newt**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/506339/506339_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/505610/505610_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/504876/504876_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Pacific Rim - Gypsy Danger**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/505209/505209_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
